Ноб Николь
Ноб Николь был одним из президентов Фонда Фризис. После повышения вслед за Аай Фризис, ставшей новым президентом компании, он взял на себя управление финансовыми операцииями Фонда в Новом Свете. Страдая от потери младшего брата от рук Пятого Пьеро, Ноб помогал ликвидировать Пер Ноэль. История Ранняя жизнь Ноб родился в 6 веке EC и в конечном итоге стал высшим должностным лицом Фонда Фризис, работал в главном управлении компании в Барити, столице Марлона.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7После того, как на рубеже веков его младший брат был убит Пятым Пьеро, разозлённый руководитель посвятил себя уничтожению преступной организации убийц, Пер Ноэль.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Управляющий Нового Света После смерти Шоу Фризиса 17 октября 609 года EC, в течение следующего месяца Ноб и Бруно Марлон были избраны вице-президентами Фонда.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7Под руководством нового лидера Аай Фризис, Нобу было поручено наблюдать за развитием Нового Света, Маистьи. На протяжении всего времени двое вице-президентов неоднократно спорили о политике фонда.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Весной 610 года EC, Ноб начал координировать свои действия с Мировой Полицией чтобы начать операцию по уничтожению чёрного рынка Пер Ноэль. Позднее, 23 мая, Ноб собирался присоединиться к Аай и Бруно на встрече правительством Люцифении в Зале Звуков Люцифенского Дворца чтобы перед ужином в Зале Зеркал обсудить криминальную активность Нового Света,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 согласившись подождать вместе с Бруно в Зале Звуков, пока Аай не сменит наряд к ужину.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Встреча в Люцифении 23 мая во второй половине дня после прибытия в столицу Люцифении, Люцифениан, они направились в Люцифенский Дворец и вошли в Зал Звуков за десять минут до встречи, приблизительно в 3:50. Ноб наблюдал, как Аай приветствует президента Люцифении, Джулию Абеляр. Встреча началась, когда все расселись, переговоры продолжались два с половиной часа. Бруно и Ноб остались сидеть на своих местах, когда все остальные оффициальные лица встали. Когда Джулия сказала им подождать ещё немного, поскольку оставалось время до вечеринки, в знак согласия, Ноб кивнул. Затем в комнату ворвалось подразделение Юстеи. Удивлённые присутствующие слушали, как офицер Вилус Зорах представил себя и своего партнёра Эйна Энкора, а затем начал спорить с Бруно о давлении, оказываемом на их отдел с целью отослать их домой. Затем Вилус ушёл от этой темы, сказав Нобу, что на его жизнь нацелились, тем самым встревожив вице-президента. Когда Джулия спокойно спросила, есть ли у них основания для подобных обвинений, Вилус пояснил, что Юстея тайно проводила расследование личности Бруно. Как только Аай подтвердила, что между двумя вице-президентами были разногласия, но, чтобы желать смерти Ноба, Бруно нужна причина посерьёзней, Вилус объяснил, что Бруно отсылал в Новый Свет рабочую силу. Разозлившись от услышанного о теневой деятельности Бруно, Ноб с ненавистью уставился на всоего синеволосого сослуживца, работавшего у него за спиной. Затем он выслушал от офицера причины этих действий; похоже что Бруно хотел взять на себя проекты Ноба, что стало бы возможным, если бы отсутствовал отвечающий за них. После Вилус отметил, что перемещения Бруно в Люцифении и Эльфегорте так же вызывали подозрения. Он указал на то, что вице-президент несколько раз заблаговременно навещал президента Джулию, перед тем как сказать, что он так же посещал и то место, где находится чёрный рынок, который Ноб пытался уничтожить. Наконец, он признал, что они верили, что Бруно был связан с Пер Ноэль и считал Ноба угрозой для организации. После того, как возмущённый Бруно стал утверждать, что у них нет доказательств, офицер Юстеи указал, что по отдельным вопросам доказательства у них, всё же есть. Officer Ayn Anchor then related Bruno's suspicious disappearance during the same time fugitive Kaidor Blankenheim had gone missing to the assembly, revealing the evidence that Père Noël's "Seventh Magician" had changed Kaidor's face to that of the real Bruno. After the officer asked Bruno to remove his shirt to confirm whether he had Kaidor's distinct twin dragon tattoo on his back, Nob and the others watched the downcast foundation executive remain silent.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 After Kaidor was arrested for his alleged crimes, the outraged Nob and Aai grew suspicious of President Julia's earlier meetings with Bruno, demanding she resign from office.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Personality and Traits Nob was a humorless but principled man. He generally had an extremely serious demeanor and could be equally critical towards others. Despite his seemingly dispassionate demeanor, the executive was still devoted to his work for the Freezis Foundation. Nob was completely opposed to criminal activity and despised Père Noël with a passion after the death of his brother. As a result, he gladly cooperated with the World Police in rooting out and dismantling the criminal organization. After becoming one of the Foundation's vice presidents, Nob regularly interacted with fellow Vice President Bruno Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Due to their conflicting viewpoints and personalities, the two constantly argued over the Foundation's business policies. However, Nob still demonstrated some trust in Bruno and was angry to learn the executive had been infringing on his authority behind his back; he was naturally outraged to discover Bruno's connections to Kaidor Blankenheim and Père Noël, becoming even more antagonistic towards the group's potential members following the alleged attempt on his life.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Skills and Abilities Nob was a capable businessman and leader, earning his place as a top executive in the Freezis Foundation. His leadership capabilities were trusted enough with managing the development of the Maistia continent.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 His shrewdness proved equally useful in law enforcement, gladly sharing his skills and resources with the World Police to find and eventually eliminate Père Noël's black market.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Character Connections Bruno Marlon: Nob's fellow Foundation employee. Although trusting Bruno and not suspecting his criminal history, the two disagreed over Foundation policy and often got into arguments. Despite this, Nob was shocked to learn the extent of Bruno's connection to Père Noël. Aai Freezis: Nob's superior as head of the Foundation. The two of them share the cordial business relationship, with Nob serving her and Foundation to the utmost of his ability. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *A "nob" is British slang for someone who is wealthy or of a high social position. *His surname, Nicole, is derived from Greek, meaning "victorious people". Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (first mentioned) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (first appearance) References en:Nob Nicole